


Countdown to Kisses

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kisses, Romance, Shenanigans, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year means a Fairy Tail Guild party.  Mira isn't Mira if she isn't plotting and match-making.  Can our couples make it to midnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Kisses

The crowd of guild members were all enjoying the frenzy before the midnight celebration for New Year's. Wakaba and Macao had been throwing darts, and some of them even made their way to the board. Several darts had been blunted on Elfman's thick hide. A couple had frozen to the table and then 'mysteriously' burned to a crisp. Now the perverted old men were playing cards.

Elfman had been making eyes at Evergreen for a good half-hour. He'd found the best seat to stare his devotion to her (from a safe distance). Honestly, he hadn't noticed any pain from the feathered darts hitting him in the back. They'd gone in a bit and then popped out, clattering to the floor. None of them had made an impression in the slightest. The first one had been an honest mistake. All the others had been part of a wager which made Wakaba a small pile of jewels.

Romeo had been pressed into service, fetching the darts that actually made it into the target. Even allowing for the fact his father and his best friend were inebriated, he'd almost caught a projectile to the shoulder on his last trip to clear the board. That made it his last turn at helping his dad.

Natsu and Gray had destroyed two tables in the back corner before settling in to drink semi-peaceably together. The guild was large and all it's members rowdy. Mira had a deal with Laki. Endless drinks for endless tables. She knew any one of a dozen hyper members would destroy something.

Mira finished pouring the round of drinks for Team Natsu's table. Erza was currently at the mellow point of her inebriation. With a sharp smirk the barmaid poured another shot into that glass. Humming as she arranged the tray, the take-over mage donned her professional guileless smile to deliver her special brand of mischief.

Arriving at the table, Mira took stock. Erza was glaring at every happy couple and checking the time as if she was getting a jewel for each instance she looked. Levy was stealing glances at Gajeel and he was stealing glances at Levy. Juvia had a Gray plush toy in her arms that she was cuddling. As expected, the real Gray looked a bit out of sorts. But was that look he sported 'uncomfortable' or 'jealous'?

"What a cute plush!" Mira said with her cheeriest tone, "better than the real thing, huh?"

Juvia gasped, "No! Nothing could be better than Gray-sama!"

Beginning to pass out the beverages, Mira pushed the ice mage's order to him and gauged his expression. Keeping her glee internal; Mira noted his pout, eye brows that furrowed and huff of air as he let out a 'tch'. Yes, jealous.

"Here's your drink Erza!" Fixing her big baby blues on the requip mage, she giggled. "A mysterious cloaked figure delivered a letter for you at the bar."

"When?"

"Oh, a while ago!"

"I must have it." Abruptly she knocked back her drink. "I must have this missive, NOW."

"Oh, Kinana has it, just -"

The chair Erza had been sitting it crashed to the floor.

"Ask at the bar," Mira finished with another brilliant smile. 'Lowered Inhibitions Erza' was going to have an interesting night.

Lily accepted the pitcher of beer and poured more into Levy's glass first. He topped up his and then Gajeel's. Mira gave an approving hum and winked at the exceed. He shot her a thumbs up that he kept from his partner and the solid script mage.

About to move away, the barmaid did a double-take. "I have drinks for Lucy and Natsu - but where are they?"

"I'm not that idiot's keeper," Gray grumbled.

"Yeah, Salamander could get lost from the table to the latrine."

Lily chuckled.

Levy scrunched her nose, "that's gross!" She sniffed and looked away from Gajeel.

Giving her plush a loving pat, Juvia set it down. "Juvia knows."

All eyes focused on the water mage.

Mira's smile stretched, showing hints of her demonic nature. "Where?"

"Juvia keeps tabs on Love Rival." Biting her lip, the girl considered her options. While it was true she knew where Natsu and Lucy were, it hadn't been the most honest of ways she'd learned of it. In fact, she'd been sneaking around outside Lucy's apartment getting up the courage to snoop inside when she'd overheard them making plans to cut out early on the Guild New Year's party. She could come clean and let Gray be disgusted with her behaviour - or - (and this is what she favoured) she could tell Mira. Mira would absolve her of all wrong-doing, and even possibly direct everyone's attention onto something else. Yes. That was perfect; option number two!

Reading Juvia's expression, Mira left her tray on the table and tugged the girl away. At a distance both considered safe, Juvia stopped walking and whispered into the barmaid's ear. "Lucy and Natsu went outside to ring in the New Year."

"What else do you know?"

The deep tone Mira's voice took made Juvia take a quick step backwards. "Juvia does not have to worry about two Love Rivals any more. Lucy made it very plain she wanted a private holiday celebration and Natsu was more than eager to agree."

Mira's eyes flickered red. "I'm going to do you a big favour that won't seem like one at first." She hummed and nodded, more to herself than Juvia. "Just go with it."

Juvia trailed behind the inwardly gleeful Mira and sat back down.

Everyone at the table had already dismissed the curiosity of the missing Lucy and Natsu. Lily was only concerned with coaching Gajeel into making a move on Levy. Gray was still resentful of how much Juvia adored her Gray-plush. Levy, while an ardent Nalu supporter had had a generous amount of beer tonight. She'd begun to think a midnight kiss from her favourite dragon slayer was something she didn't need. She was a modern woman. Why couldn't; why shouldn't, she kiss him?

Mira picked up her tray and placed the now extra beverages dead centre. "Does anyone want either of these drinks?" She asked and twisted, artfully dumping them all over Juvia's plushie. "Oh! I'm so sorry Juvia!" Mira scooped up the drenched doll onto her tray. "I'll go and wash it right up!"

Juvia couldn't stop her cry of anguish. Her plush of Gray-sama was as necessary to her happiness as was breathing. How was this doing her a favour? She twisted her fingers together and settled them into her lap. Her back hunched and she pouted.

Gray could see the honest despair Juvia felt. He awkwardly patted her shoulder, "hey, Mira will clean that up real quick."

A dozen voices began clamouring for Mira and Mira alone to mix their drinks. With each request, Juvia shrank further into herself.

"I guess I could let you hold onto me."

"Gray-sama does not have to." Juvia sighed. She didn't want a half-hearted offer.

"I know I don't." Gray ignored the little voice that said, 'hey, you tried - go back to sucking back scotch'. Instead he thought about what would make him feel good. "I'm the original."

Juvia blinked in confusion.

Gray could feel a blush skating over his cheeks. "I mean, why settle for a plush when I'm here?" The blush planted roots and bloomed. He pushed his chair closer to Juvia. "Let's get out of here and talk."

After giving herself a vicious pinch, Juvia rubbed her arm and gave Gray a slow nod. She almost became a puddle of water when Gray took hold of her hand. He angled his head away, but not before Juvia saw his cute smile.

"Where are you going?" Levy couldn't help her cheery tone. Everything was awesome! Sure, she didn't know exactly when Erza had disappeared. She supposed she ought to have noticed Lucy and Natsu slipping away. But she'd totally noticed Gray trying to leave with Juvia. That was awesome! "What's going on?" She laughed. It would be funny if they left and all they did was talk. It was New Year's - and everyone should have a kiss at midnight.

Lily had to think fast. Levy was impeding Gruvia as well as her own Gajevy. The exceed flew up to Gajeel's ear and hissed a quick idea.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel looked back at Lily who gave him a thumbs up. "Let's go down stairs into the guild library. I need your help with somethin'."

Levy giggled, "that sounds fun!" She hopped out of her chair, completely forgetting about her curiosity over Juvia and Gray. Grabbing her drink she asked the slayer, "what do you need help with?"

Gajeel couldn't believe his fortune. Levy was playing into his very large and capable hands. "I'll tell ya downstairs."

Mira smiled as she listened to Levy's peals of laughter descend and grow fainter and fainter. An excellent night's work. Flinging her bar wipe in the air, she wiped her hands on her apron. "Bring me the large betting book."

 

Across town Erza peered at the missive she clutched tight. The lamppost she stood under refused to stop moving. Squinting made the letters swim a little slower on the page. Sober Erza was awe-inspiring; and drunk Erza was still more than a match for anyone. As tipsy as she was, Erza couldn't recognize the penmanship. She moved her lips and read aloud the next instruction, "walk up and knock on room seven's door."

She had a burning curiosity to get to the bottom of the letter. It had been delivered by a masked individual, specifically for her. It had to be him. Her heart thumped a little faster. Her stride was bold. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Erza rapped her knuckles against the wood. After a scant half dozen taps, she pulled her hand away and stood silent, waiting.

She strained her senses. Was there someone inside? Was it the person she wanted to connect with? Maybe she should just leave. Should she knock again? What was she doing? Shaking her head in disgust at her indecisiveness, Erza rubbed her forehead. Letting her shoulders slump, she huffed out a sigh. "Why am I here?"

Footsteps padded to the door, a soft glow illuminated the edges. "I wasn't sure you'd come." The voice belonged to a man that the swordswoman had not seen for a long time.

Erza smoothed her hand over her stomach. She hadn't bothered to requip into her usual armour after leaving the Guild party. The silk of the long dress she currently wore felt inadequate. But requipping would send a message of weakness. Butterflies rampaged in her gut. She could soothe them with a tummy rub, after facing the author of her letter.

The light dimmed, the door creaked open. "Come in."

"Why should I? How can I trust you?"

"Trust yourself if you cannot trust me. You came here on a hunch. It would please the both of us if you came inside." A gloved hand beckoned from the doorway.

Giving up her internal struggle, Erza took the proffered grip and shut the motel door behind herself.

"You may as well remove that mask." She tugged at her hand. "Kindly let me go." She narrowed her eyes and glared at the man.

He used his free hand to unmask himself, "only if you remove your hold on myself."

"You have anything to drink?" Erza tottered the tiniest bit in her high heels. "I like good quality sake."

"You need bolstering? The fierce warrior I knew had no use for false courage."

His dry tones both reassured and displeased Erza, making her try to wrench her hand away again. "Thus speaks the man hiding behind a false fiancée." Her sneer was ruined as she took a step and stumbled, hair a thick river of red swinging wildly.

Jellal swept her into his arms, trying his best to ignore how soft Erza's charms were. He couldn't see her eyes, but was sure they flashed with hellfire as she struggled in his arms. Surely he couldn't be faulted for touching her shapely ass, else he might drop her! And clasping her to his chest was just more efficient. Yes. Safety first!

He grinned. After a few perfunctory wails Erza's wriggling form came to rest; sooner than anticipated. The flailing arms and fists turned into hands that burrowed and stroked deep blue hair. Was she lulling him into a false sense of security? His smile dropped.

Jellal chose the best piece of furniture to sit down with his captive. Okay, it was the only surface for sitting. The motel was budget, and that meant there was only a rickety dresser and a shabby nightstand to compete with the bed anyhow.

"How did we come to this?" Jellal spoke and sank onto the edge of the bed.

"The real question is what took you so long to make the first move?" A sultry laugh slipped from Erza's lips as she breathed her words across Jellal's neck. Determined lips nipped and bit. She tightened her fingers in his hair. "Your plan is working, I cannot resist."

Jellal groaned; a noise, years in the making. His frustrated want and need for his fierce childhood friend had grown to more than he could withstand. Erza's personal layers were something he'd wanted to lay bare for the longest time. She was a complicated puzzle he'd love nothing more than to solve all night long.

Erza trembled listening to Jellal. His masculine growl was temptation. She gasped as his strong hands captured her face. Surprise and anticipation danced in her veins. Wide eyed, Erza stared at the man who'd haunted her life from the sidelines for more years than anyone else knew.

"Happy New Year for the both of us."

Erza parted her lips to reply. Jellal struck, his mouth moving against petal soft lips. He dominated Erza with his passion. What was once held down in a strangle-hold was unleashed upon the welcoming woman. He flung himself on his back and pulled Erza on top.

A flurry of kisses ensued, groping and wanton moans. A flash of light and Erza was sky-clad. "I sincerely hope this is part of your plan."

"I'm willing to amend the plan." Jellal allowed Erza to skim his shirt off his body. She tossed it to the side and began to work on unfastening his pants. He sucked in a harsh breath as Erza looked up again at his eyes.

"No regrets."

"None."

Several hours passed, testing the endurance of the motel bed. Mutual satisfaction was attained over and over. The petty details of their coupling are a tale for another time. But the poor bastards in rooms five and nine would despair of ever unhearing the debauchery.

 

Now that Gajeel had lured Levy into the Guild library, he wasn't quite sure what to do next. Oh, he knew what he wanted. Yes, many, many nights of lurid dreams gave him plenty of options. But exactly how was his objective to be secured? He pondered and watched his carefree prey.

Levy finished her drink, leaving the empty glass where there was room on a bookshelf. Humming a happy tune, she began to browse. She moved from section to section in a seemingly aimless path. Levy knew the contents of the guild library. She'd spent countless hours completely at home in the environs.

"Huh! Would ya lookit that?" Levy hid her smirk in the book she'd plucked off a lower shelf. From the centre pages of the tome was a lurid illustration featuring an almost impossible tangle of limbs.

"Sheesh, I brought ya down here to help me with somethin'." He walked over to the solid script mage, looking over her shoulder. "Pull yer head outta that book and..." Gajeel felt his words wither in his throat.

Levy turned, smiling up at the slayer. "Yes?" She liked how red his face was, such a cute look on the tough male.

"..."

"Oh," Levy giggled. "Maybe I could help you with somethin'!"

"Y-yeah, I think you can."

Levy silently apologised to the book she dropped. This was her chance. She beckoned Gajeel to lower his face. Bemused he did so. Only allowing a brief moment to look at him with the lust she felt, Levy then pounced. She kissed Gajeel. A heartbeat later and Gajeel was kissing Levy.

The slayer growled and Levy shivered in excitement as he hoisted her body up against his, never breaking contact with her mouth. Her slight weight was nothing for his iron hard muscles to hold. She sank fingers into his wild hair and deepened their kiss. Levy parted her legs and squirmed, hooking her ankles around his waist.

She purred into his ear, "lemme show you what happens on the next page."

Gajeel groaned, "you can show me the whole damn book if ya want."

Levy licked and nipped Gajeel's ear. "Don't mind if I do!"

'Ghee hihi' was the last intelligible thing the slayer said that night. In the morning, when Jet and Droy walked in on the drowsing couple, it was also the first thing he said.

 

Outside in the cool air Gray pulled Juvia closer. Juvia looked at him with wide questioning eyes. "Is Gray-sama feeling okay?"

He mumbled, "you'd be hugging your plushie, right?"

"Juvia would," the water mage agreed. "But Juvia knows Gray-sama is not one for public displays of affection."

"Well..." Gray shrugged, "I feel a bit bad for ya on account Mira wrecked your toy."

Juvia flushed and lowered her eyes. "If Gray-sama knew what Juvia had done, he would not be happy."

"Huh? Did you have Mira get your plushie wet on purpose?" As Gray and Juvia walked away from the guild towards the centre of Magnolia the sounds of celebrating New Years intensified.

"No! That is not what Juvia has to confess." She stopped walking and faced Gray.

He blanched and then nodded, "what?"

"Juvia spied on Lucy and Natsu earlier this evening."

Gray stood there on the pavement just looking at the distraught water mage. Juvia sniffled and used the back of her hand to wipe away an errant tear. Her brilliant blue eyes shone with more unshed tears.

"I dunno why you're upset. Uh, is that your confession?"

"Juvia was going to snoop inside Love Rival's apartment! Juvia heard things she'd only read about in Erza's books before."

Wanting to soothe Gray's look of distress, Juvia took one of Gray's hands and warmed it between both of hers. "Juvia will only say that there are two less Love Rivals for Gray-sama's love."

"Y'know I never worry about stuff like that." Gray liked how soft Juvia's hands were. Soft, delicate and pleasantly warm. "What you need to know is how much I like you." Saying what had been buried deep for a long time made Gray smile. "I like you."

Large snowflakes drifted in the air currents. Cheers of 'Happy New Year' rang from private homes and public establishments. The lamp the two mages stood under made the snow flurry sparkle.

Gray let his grin widen. He held out his free hand palm up and waited for Juvia to set her hand on top. He laced their fingers together, enjoying the red of Juvia's cheeks. "I don't give a damn about any Love Rivals. You got that?"

Much more snow descended, making the lamppost's glow more of an oasis. The cold crisp air didn't bother either mage. Juvia was quiet, her mind trying to forever imprint Gray's words.

Gray stepped closer still holding Juvia's hands. He brushed his lips over hers and pulled back murmuring, "let's take this inside."

Juvia blinked owlishly.

A roguish grin spread over Gray's face. "You know, since I'm not one for public displays of affection."

"Juvia is all Gray's."

"Gray is all Juvia's."

 

"Ten!"

Lucy took a hold of Natsu's hand and settled it on her collarbone. She licked her lips with a quick dart of her tongue. "You don't hear anyone approaching, right?"

"No." Natsu let his fingers slip just a bit as he grinned. The background noise of the guild was of no importance, not when anticipation in his partner's eyes shone so bright.

"Nine!"

Natsu felt drunk. He hadn't indulged any more than usual, but the amount of delicious pheromones wafting off Lucy made his senses dance. He shuffled a bit closer, smiling more as she let out a soft sigh.

"Eight!"

Lucy touched Natsu on his cheek. She traced his cheekbone with fluttering fingertips. Tucking a spike of hair behind his ear that refused to stay put, Lucy pulled back a little and giggled.

"Seven!"

Natsu grinned, his signature bold smile. "There's no taming me or my hair." He wrapped both arms around his partner and squeezed.

"Six!"

Lucy shivered. Not from cold; Natsu was as warm as ever. Prickles of excitement danced over her sensitive skin. Being this close, and in danger of being found added an element of spice.

"Five!"

More shivers raced up Lucy's spine as Natsu snuffled at her neck. She rested one hand over his erratic heartbeat and the other around his neck.

"Four!"

The loud carousing from the guild seemed to fade away. The only thing of importance was the count-down, seconded by anticipation. Natsu stood up straight, his dark eyes communicating intent. In the shadowed corner behind the guild, Natsu and Lucy waited for the New Year to arrive.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Any thoughts in Lucy's head were smothered by Natsu's ardent lips. Shrill laughter, shouts, bellows and general merry-making from inside the building filtered outside. Clouds fled the sky, showing stars scattered around the full moon. All spectacle went unnoticed by the figures locked in passion's embrace.

Slow drugging kisses, hot caresses and urgent pants of breath were the sum total of Natsu and Lucy's world. The snow pelting down was easily ignored. Lucy gasped as Natsu moved his lips to her neck and bit. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but was still sure to leave a mark.

"Dammit!" Lucy sank her fingers into Natsu's hair. "How many times do I have to tell you no biting where it shows?!"

"Can't help it," Natsu dragged his tongue down Lucy's neck. "Dragon nature." He snuffled between her breasts.

"Stop using that excuse for everything!" Lucy spoke sternly, but dissolved into giggles. Natsu had learned a fair amount of time ago Lucy's boobs were ticklish.

"S'true!" The slayer protested. "How else am I gonna mark my territory? Be glad you're not a tree."

Ignoring the tangent, Lucy slid her hands under Natsu's shirt. "Let's take this to my place."

Lucy skimmed her hands over Natsu's pectoral muscles and then caressed the warm skin of his back. She grinned to hear him begin to purr. He hugged her close, enjoying her touch.

"Y'know the supply closets in the guild are closer."

The blonde shook her head, "Yeah, and so are all our guild mates! You're too noisy."

"Me? You're the one who -"

Lucy cut off Natsu's words with another steamy kiss and a two handed ass grab. Several minutes later, Lucy repeated herself. "My place?"

"Good idea Luce!" The slayer hoisted Lucy into his arms and began to run. Faster and faster he pelted towards Strawberry Street. Preferring to forgo the vertigo, Lucy closed her eyes. With a magical boost, Natsu scaled the apartment building to Lucy's window.

"Yosh!" Natsu closed the window after he set Lucy down to regain her feet. He grinned. The whole way back to the apartment, Lucy's alluring scent had intensified.

"C'mere." Lucy had already moved onto the bed. She patted beside her, "it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"What lady? You're a weirdo." Natsu tilted his head and crossed his arms. Riling up Lucy was one of his many resolutions. Getting her going was sure to be easy - she had soooo many buttons to push. But Irritated Lucy often meant no shenanigans; sex first, antagonize Lucy second. Happily set on his course of action, Natsu brought his hands up to unfasten his shirt. "But you're my weirdo."

"Thanks, I think. Usually I like to unwrap my presents, but keep going." Lucy shifted her weight on the bed, anticipating a strip tease.

Natsu first tossed his scarf onto the corner of the bed and then made a show of disrobing. He turned his back to Lucy as he let his shirt slide down and off his shoulders. It was thrown in the corner. Months of intimacy had lead to many discoveries. Natsu was not shy in the least and Lucy loved it. He'd learned a lot of what made his partner squirm. Facing her again, he kicked off his footwear. (Pants trapped at ankles was not sexy.) With slow movements, he unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped. He stalked over to Lucy and grabbed her hands.

"Unwrap me the rest of the way then." His smirk turned into a hiss of indrawn breath as Lucy didn't hesitate. Delicate fingers delved into his underwear and grasped his erection. "Ahhhh!" Natsu couldn't stay silent or keep from pushing into Lucy's hands. He let go of his pants and Lucy forced his skivvies down.

Delighting in the feel of satin soft skin overlaying such hardness, Lucy stroked Natsu's cock. She was not so lost she couldn't appreciate the dull flush staining Natsu's cheeks, his panting breath or involuntary hip movements. Every action and reaction was an affirmation of their bond. Giving pleasure was just as important as being the recipient. Lucy wrapped her lips around Natsu's cockhead. Natsu whined. Lucy hummed and drove him out of his mind.

Natsu trembled on unsteady legs. The heat he felt everyday of his life was now centered low under his belly button and building up pressure. The wet heaven of Lucy's lips and mouth was forcing unintelligible noises from him. Sensations rose up and down like waves; building up to a blinding peak - but before reaching the absolute height, sinking down without release only to build again towards ecstasy.

Digging deep into his control, Natsu gritted for Lucy to stop her ministrations. "I want to get behind you."

The gruff tone of his voice made Lucy even wetter. Nothing was more exciting than when Natsu made his desires unmistakable. Lucy nodded and disengaged. She slipped her sweater off and unclipped her bra in record time. Natsu had a habit of 'helping' by burning her clothes off. Lucy had paid good jewels for these items, so she'd protect them.

Standing up to remove her skirt, Lucy kept eye contact with Natsu. She smiled; he was eating her with his eyes. With a wink, Lucy gave her back to Natsu and rubbed her ass against his groin. These panties were cheap and a small price to pay to entice her lover. With the control she'd come to rely on, the slayer incinerated the cotton briefs.

His warm hand ran down her spine and pushed gently. Lucy crawled onto the bed. Natsu followed, hands moving to grip her hips and hold her steady as he slid inside her moist cleft. Lucy gasped at the sudden fullness. Spreading her knees further she pushed back as Natsu thrust.

She bowed her head, then arched her back. Natsu was teasing her, refusing to plunge into her depths. He was savouring his control over their union.

"F-faster!" Lucy demanded, "deeper."

Releasing one hand from Lucy's hip, Natsu leaned forward to cup a breast. He pinched the nipple and grinned.

"Ahhh!"

Natsu sped his movements up, gradually thrusting deeper. The squelching sounds of their lovemaking competed with the wild squeaking of the bedsprings. The slayer gritted his teeth, the warm grip of Lucy's feminine sheath was fraying his control.

"...Fuck." Lucy whimpered, "stop holding back."

Natsu groaned. He loved hearing Lucy swear as they made love. It was such a departure from her usual sweet demeanour; a lewd turn-on he relished. Natsu slid his forefinger into her slick cleft, finding and rubbing her clit.

"Hng, hah, hah," she sucked in air with a hiss, "almost there."

Natsu pistoned in and out, in and out. He was reaching his limit, the fire in his belly was a giant conflagration that might consume him. He began to angle his hips as he thrust.

Lucy shrieked. This was the magic she'd been waiting for. Ripples of pleasure spread throughout her body. "Ahhhh!"

Hearing Lucy scream her pleasure pushed Natsu over into his own orgasm. He trembled with the force of his release; eyes screwed shut, the tendons in his neck taut. His ejaculation jetted out in what felt like endless waves.

Lucy slumped forward, her arms unable to support hers and Natsu's weight. Natsu softened and withdrew. He rolled to his side and pulled his beloved partner into the circle of his arms, pressing a kiss to Lucy's temple.

"That was worth the wait."

"Hells yeah."


End file.
